Sandslash (Pokémon)
|} Sandslash (Japanese: サンドパン Sandpan) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 22. In Alola, Sandslash has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Sandshrew when exposed to an Ice Stone. Biology Sandslash is a bipedal, ground dwelling Pokémon. Although Sandslash is usually bipedal, it can run on all fours. Most of its underside is light yellow with a white underbelly. It has a narrow muzzle, almond-shaped blue eyes, and a thick tail. Its back is mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It has two large claws on its paws and feet. These claws are its primary weapons, and are used for slashing. They can also be used for burrowing. Its claws and spikes can both break off and are shed regularly, but grow back quickly. It can curl into a large ball to protect its white underbelly. In this position, it can roll to attack or escape and protect itself from heatstroke. Sandslash is also adept at climbing trees, and is prone to ambush its enemies from above. Sandslash can mostly be found in . In the Alola region, Sandslash has an icy blue hide and quills covered in ice. These quills stand taller than a regular Sandslash's quills, and resemble icicles. This Pokémon uses its hide for camouflage in the snow, while leaving only its spines exposed. Its forepaws are larger than its counterpart, and its claws are longer, thinner, and hooked at the tips. Despite the weight of its ice-covered body, Alolan Sandslash is able to move swiftly by carving a path in the snow with its claws. This Pokémon tends to live in the deeper parts of snowy mountains, where climbing is forbidden. However, the sprays of snow it kicks up are popular shots for photographers.Pokémon Sun and Moon In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Sandslash owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon captured and cloned by in Mewtwo Strikes Back. When saw it being cloned, it was mistaken for its pre-evolution, Sandshrew. The Sandslash clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. In Good 'Quil Hunting, Koji informed about a place that was good for catching . After Ash captured a Cyndaquil, the Trainer challenged Ash to a 1-on-1 Pokémon battle to determine who would keep the Cyndaquil. Koji used a Sandslash against Ash's Cyndaquil and lost. Three Sandslash appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they helped dig a new lake for the Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Sandslash was a member of Team Razor Wind, along with and . The trio of clawed Pokémon were first seen being blasted out of Wigglytuff's Guild. Team Razor Wind overheard that Team Poképals were assigned with the task of traveling to the Labyrinth Cave to get a Scale for an ailing , and decided to attempt beating Team Poképals. Unfortunately for Team Razor Wind, Gabite beat them up. It reappeared alongside its team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Alolan Sandslash debuted in Not Caving Under Pressure!, where it evolved from an Alolan Sandshrew after touching an Ice Stone. It gave an Icium Z as thanks for helping it battle a that was threatening a home it shared with several other Alolan Sandshrew at Mount Lanakila. Minor appearances Multiple Sandslash debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where they were seen at the Laramie Ranch. One was later seen among the Pokémon participating in the Big P Pokémon Race. A Sandslash appeared in A Chansey Operation as one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Sandslash appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Sandslash appeared in To Master the Onixpected. It was stuck between the rocky body segments of a giant Onix and causing so much pain that the Rock Snake Pokémon rampaged until Bruno freed it. A Sandslash appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of a competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Sandslash appeared in The Power of One. A Sandslash appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Sandslash appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. A Sandslash appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Sandslash appeared in Right On, Rhydon!, under the ownership of Pietra. She uses it for her digging project. A Sandslash appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Sandslash appeared in Hi Ho Silver...Away!, under the ownership of Jenaro. A Sandslash was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Sandslash appeared in Nurse Joy's poem in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. A Sandslash appeared in Gone Corphishin'. A Sandslash made a brief cameo along with a in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Sandslash made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . A Sandslash appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Sandslash appeared in Gymbaliar!, under the ownership of a male Trainer. It was used to battle a under Jessie's command. Multiple Sandslash made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A group of Sandslash appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. They were among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Trainer's Sandslash appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Sandslash appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. A Trainer's Sandslash appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, during a flashback. A Sandslash appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Sandslash appeared in I Choose You!. A Sandslash appeared in The Power of Us, where it participated in the effort to put out a fire. Pokédex entries . It attacks opponents with the quills on its back.}} ]] In Pokémon Origins A Sandslash appeared in a flashback in File 2: Cubone. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sandslash first appeared in Sea Sea Seadra where a wild Sandslash and Weezing appeared behind Bill still showing the ecology in Viridian Forest hasn't changed back to normal in two years. In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle a Sandslash appeared where it was one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explains that trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. Sandslash's most predominant appearance was in Sandslash Surprise. While trying to find out their location, and are attacked by a swarm of spiky balls, which are revealed to be Sandslash fleeing from the wrath of . Sandslash was also seen as one of the Pokémon used by Team Magma, which first appeared in What Would You Do for a Whismur?. A Sandslash appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used Sandslash in his hair salon. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Sandslash is one of the members of Team Razor Wind. Pokédex entries Sandslash |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Sandslash |} |} Game locations , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} and , Mt. Moon}} }} and }} |} |} }} }} and }} }} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} and , , Mt. Moon}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Relic Castle}} |} |} , Terminus Cave}} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 3, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 52, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B & S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Forest Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 668 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release) Event: (Alola Form)}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |lg1=Soft Sand|lg1type=None|lg1rar=5 |dppt1=Quick Claw|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Quick Claw|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=Quick Claw|bw1type=None|bw1rar=5 |b2w21=Quick Claw|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |xy1=Quick Claw|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Sandslash Alolan Sandslash Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Sandslash Alolan Sandslash Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Sandslash = =Alolan Sandslash = By TM/HM =Sandslash = =Alolan Sandslash = By a prior evolution =Sandslash = =Alolan Sandslash = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Sandslash = |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} =Alolan Sandslash = |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} By TM/HM =Sandslash = =Alolan Sandslash = By =Sandslash = |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15| }} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Sandslash = |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15| }} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} By tutoring =Sandslash = =Alolan Sandslash = By a prior evolution =Sandslash = =Alolan Sandslash = }} }} Side game data Sandslash |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Sandslash |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sandslash |no2=028 |name2=Sandslash |type1-2=Ground}} Alolan Sandslash |no2=028Sandslash-Alola |name2=Sandslash |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Sandslash and its Alolan . * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Sandslash's original name was "Sandstorm". * Sandslash and its share their with , , , and . They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon, though Rattata and Raticate have also been called the Rat Pokémon. ** They all have at least one family member with a regional variant in Alola. Origin Sandslash shares various physical traits with the . It also draws from hedgehogs, porcupines, and echidnas due to its coloration and having spikes instead of scales. Both and Sandslash are mentioned to have poisonous claws, similar to how some species of the are poisonous. Name origin Sandslash is a combination of sand and slash, referring to its long claws. Sandpan may be a combination of sand and . In other languages and |es=Sandslash|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sandamer|demeaning=From Sand |it=Sandslash|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고지 Koji|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=穿山王 Chyūnsāanwohng|zh_yuemeaning=A portmanteau of }} and . Literally "King of going through mountains" |zh_cmn=穿山王 Chuānshānwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=A portmanteau of }} and . Literally "King of going through mountains" |hi=सॅंडस्लाश Sandslash|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Žvyrius|ltmeaning=Translation of English name |ru=Сэндслэш Sendslesh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Blue-colored Pokémon de:Sandamer es:Sandslash fr:Sablaireau it:Sandslash ja:サンドパン zh:穿山王